


where there's nothing from before

by NyxKvistad



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Jason Todd, Come Eating, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Master/Pet, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Sort of darkish personalities, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson, Trans Damian Wayne, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: Damian is a brat who keeps meddling in Dick and Jason's relationship. Soon he will find out why he shouldn't mess with his big brothers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	where there's nothing from before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/gifts).



> Hey, skyline999! I took your third prompt. I hope it's to your liking and happy holidays! 
> 
> Visual reference [Nipple Clamps](https://www.amazon.com/UTIMI-Nipple-Breast-Clamps-Detachable/dp/B07H4J9FK3/ref=sr_1_9?brr=1&dchild=1&qid=1608333101&rd=1&s=hpc&sr=1-9)

It started as an adorable crush, born during the time in which they believed Bruce was dead. Damian was ten and Dick was his mentor. It made sense in finding solace in Dick's presence.

The kid was cute. He would write love letters to Dick and leave them on his nightstand, along with expensive boxes of Swiss chocolates. Alfred thought it was a rare behaviour and he advised him to address it as soon as possible. Despite Alfred's concerns on the matter, Dick dismissed it as an innocent crush coming from a forlorn child.

Maybe it was also Dick’s fault for underestimating the stubbornness of an Al Ghul in love. He had seen, with his very own eyes, Talia’s example and yet, he’d let it happen.

As Damian grew up, the gifts started coming in larger quantities. His gifts also started getting more specific until Dick found out Damian spied his Amazon wishlist and his conversations just to know what the acrobat wanted. It was his fault too since Dick could carelessly tell one of his siblings what thing he wanted to buy. Then two or three days later Damian made sure Dick had it. 

To be honest, Dick enjoyed the attention Damian gave to him. It was in his nature to be in the spotlight. Besides, how could he reject these small gestures of attention? It was probably Damian’s way of showing gratitude for his Batman. He had earned his trust and respect.

Jason, on the other hand, thought Dick was just some type of attention seeker, who was constantly feeding on Damian’s crush. Dick wasn’t going to deny it but he didn’t find it dangerous. Unless Damian crossed a line Dick wasn’t going to consider it alarming.

Then puberty happened and Damian’s teenager’s hormones wrecked his brain, taking things further than appropriate. Even then, Jason would roll his eyes at the brat every time Damian “accidentally” touched him through the fabric of his pants.

Dick still tried his hardest to ignore, still thinking it was tolerable.

Eventually, things became irritating when Damian would then spend all of his time finding ways to interrupt them. If they were making out in the living room, Damian would barge in and ask for Dick’s help. If they tried to watch movies together, Damian “mysteriously” invite himself and joined them, picking a movie that Jason didn’t want to watch. If they had plans to go out on a date, Damian would “ _suddenly_ ” have an interest in going outside and interacting with “inferior life forms like other human beings”.

It was starting to get on their nerves.

The solution they eventually found was to stay in Dick’s apartment in Blüdhaven for days without telling no one. It wasn’t practical since they were both tied to Gotham. Sooner or later, they would have to come back. 

Dick should have seen it coming. As the months went by the tension between Damian and Jason slowly escalated until they no longer cared that Alfred would watch their brash confrontations.

But deep down Dick didn’t want to admit there was something wrong. 

Strong was Dick's pride. And so, he let it happen.

*** * ***

As a hero, one was required to have a code, and as a hero—who was a member of a team—, one needed to have a level of willing cooperation. If two members of the team were fighting or had a bad history together they would be asked to remain on civil terms for the span of the mission. It was a matter of common sense. Except that for some magical reason, Damian hadn’t gotten the memo.

Now, what exactly did Damian do that gained Dick’s ire? He chose to not tell Dick that Jason had arrived at the warehouse they were supposed to infiltrate that night. They had changed plans after Penguin’s non-most-skilled thugs made a mistake that culminated with their warehouse on fire. Plans that Damian “failed” to report. 

As the flames weren’t visible yet, Jason ventured himself into the burning place. But much to Damian’s demise, if there was one thing Jason was known for was being a lucky bastard and it was only out of pure luck that he managed to escape without a scratch. 

Even after Jason was out of danger, Dick couldn’t forget for a single minute that Damian had been by his side, the whole time, as the kid sent his boyfriend to almost burning himself in a warehouse. Damian could have perfectly told him but he did not. 

"He could’ve died," Dick said, feeling beyond betrayed. What else was he supposed to say? He had to contain himself to not lash out until they were back in the Cave. 

Despite what Damian did that night, deep down Dick knew Damian was just a traumatized teenager who was raised under impossible high expectations. Neither the Al Ghuls nor the Bats were a good influence. One could say that the Al Ghuls were the bad ones but... were the Bats that far from insanity? 

Every time Dick asked himself the answer would always be the same. The answer would hang in the air, hidden as a bird in a cloudy sky.

*** * ***

"Did you call Talia Al Ghul?" Dick asked, raising his voice. They were in one of the unused rooms of the Manor, hoping no one could hear them. 

"You gotta be kidding me right now, Dick! What else was I supposed to do?”Jason added, exasperated. “She's the freaking mother! She has the guts to put him in his place!" 

"It was unnecessary-" Dick added as he sat next to Jason on the couch. 

"The demon put me in danger during the patrol, Dick!" Jason interrupted him, his face was red with anger and tearful eyes."It’s not the first time he pulls this type of stunt, he did it to Tim too!"

"You know I was there, right?" Dick said, crossing his arms, "I know what he did! But I’m talking to him, trust me. I know what I’m doing."

"So you are taking his side?" Jason asked, his voice low and dangerous as he stood up.

"Jason that’s not what I meant-"

"I can’t believe you, you are taking his side!" Jason yelled, he threw the first thing he saw, being the poor porcelain flower vase on the table his victim.

"I didn’t say I was taking his side! I’m trying to fix this, Jason," Dick reached for Jason’s arm, although it was too late because Jason walked away, storming out of the room.

"Shit!" This messed with Dick’s plans, he would have to use another strategy with Damian.

*** * ***

In Dick’s defence, he had been really working to fix the relationship between the three of them. But all his effort and attempts proved to be futile. It almost seemed like Damian was some special kind of menace. The kid didn’t know how to take a no for an answer. It was almost as if he had chosen Dick as his future husband when he was ten and he didn’t want to change his mind.

It sounded _hilarious_. Except Damian couldn’t be like any other kid who had a crush on a mentor or a protective figure. Damian hadn’t been raised as a normal kid.

Ra’s was the one to blame. He’d been the one who taught Damian how to be an all-time asshole. He filled the kid’s mind with unrealistic social constructs in which Damian could have anyone at his feet and if they didn’t want him, then he had the right to take them by force.

Despite Damian being here for almost six years—after Talia had enough of Ra’s bullshit and saved the kid—, there were still some beliefs Damian had deeply ingrained.

But it was alright because Dick liked challenges. Which was why he tried to work his way into Damian’s mind to figure out. Except what the kid truly wanted...was a priceless gemstone of filthy kinks. 

*** * ***

It was just like any other afternoon in which they were completely horny for each other; Dick's eyes hadn't stopped staring at Jason all afternoon, undressing him with his eyes. His libido surged as he saw the tight jeans Jason wore, highlighting that delicious ass of his. Or maybe it was because unbeknownst to their family, Jason was wearing the toy he gave him earlier and now there he was in the living room, casually drinking tea and chatting with Tim and Cass. 

As if he hadn’t a giant plugging up his ass.

Dick had specifically designed that plug for him. It was blue and with subtle details to remind Jason who _he_ belonged to. The best part? Was that due to its girth being the same size as Dick's cock, it kept Jason ready to fuck whenever Dick wanted. He knew Jason couldn’t say no to him since he’d promised Jason he would fuck him so well, he'll be still feeling him for days. 

When the desire burning inside Dick peaked, he dragged Jason out of there with the lamest excuse to their shared bedroom in the Manor, with one purpose and that was to fuck Jason until he couldn't utter a word that wasn't his name. It was almost romantic but instead of flowers, Dick bestowed Jason with orgasms. And well, he did buy him flowers too. It was a matter of balance. Underneath all that rough exterior, Jason was an insecure person who often believed that the family didn’t ever want him back from death. It was all a misunderstanding that Dick was glad to rectify.

"Let's go to our room," Dick told Jason, taking the cup of tea from his hands and leaving it somewhere else.

If there was something Dick didn't lack, was a sharp eye for strategy. To Damian’s eyes, Dick and Jason were just showing off, throwing at his face that they were fucking and he wasn't included. To Dick’s eyes, everything was going according to the plan.

And as they walked to their bedroom, Dick didn't have to look back to be sure that Damian had taken the bait.

They stumbled twice, once on the door and the second time on the edge of the bed, both of them too engrossed in each other. Hot breaths and rough kisses blocking any sense of spatiality.

Dick wasn't one to lose his time, so once they closed the door, his hands explored all the skin hidden under Jason's shirt. Rough skin that he knew so well. And then, when he couldn’t get enough of him, Dick tore up his shirt without warning, followed by a trail of hungry kisses that started from his navel to his shoulder blades.

"I liked that shirt," Jason pouted but he was too invested in how Dick’s mouth felt on his skin to be mad about it.

"I'll buy you another one," Dick said and then kissed his lips hard. Kisses that began to get hungrier as the minutes went by. Jason didn't hold back either, wrapping his legs around Dick's torso and pressing his hips against him, taking all the friction he could get.

"Dick, I--can't," wait? No, Jason couldn’t wait as he moaned, tilting his head back as Dick kept working on it. Jason had done _enough_ waiting, he _needed_ to feel Dick inside of him, replacing the butt plug Jason had been wearing all day. But Dick, the tease, liked taking his time in marking his body, in reminding what was _his_ by kissing his abs and biting his tits. One would think that Jason would be used to the rough treatment by now, still, he whimpered under Dick's hungry touch.

Dick loved the way Jason's nipples would perk up and get over-sensitive whenever he played with him. Who could blame him? He was a simple man, who had an obsession called _Jason’s tits_. 

"I have a gift for you--I mean, for your nipples," Dick said as he brushed with lips and teeth the areola, "wanna see it, Little Wing?"

"As if I had a choice," Jason rolled his eyes, pretending he wasn't aroused by the idea of whatever filthy thing Dick had bought him.

Dick let go of him. "Strip," Dick said with the same confidence he had when they were in the field. He took pleasure in seeing how Jason shivered under his command. And as Jason took off his clothes, Dick withdrew a small box from one of the drawers of the nightstand. 

Dick's eyes sparkled, just like a child opening a gift at Christmas. He opened up the box. It was no other than a silver chain but that wasn’t what caught his interest. It was the nipple clamps that went with it. Now naked and sitting in the bed, at the mercy of the man he loved, Jason followed him with eyes as Dick got closer until Dick was standing between Jason’s legs. Dick smirked as his Little Wing spread his legs for him.

"When did you--" Dick didn’t let Jason finish, hushing him with one finger on Jason’s lips.

"Shh, Jay," Dick said as he focused on adjusting the nipple clamps, "let me make you feel good."

Jason chuckled.

"Look at you," Dick whispered, his eyes exploring the sight that pretty picture Jason made with his hard and red nipples that looked like they were about to explode in arousal. And Jason's pretty blushed faced, looking at Dick as if he were the only one human left in the world, as it should be. His legs spread open for Dick with the blue butt plug stuck inside his ass, and between his legs, his cock throbbed. Little thing Jason didn't need, all he needed was his sweet ass and Dick's cock to make him come. 

"For God’s sake, Dick, I'm losing my boner waiting for you," Jason said just to poke Dick's ego, a light push so Dick would mount him like a filthy animal.

Dick grasped his hair and pulled him down, positioning Jason's head in front of his crotch, "you don't tell me what to do, pet." Dick's eyes darkened as his pupils dilated with the anticipation. He looked for Jason’s eyes waiting for his permission until Jason blinked once to give Dick's the green light.

Dick got rid of his pants and briefs with one hand, not willing to let go of Jason's hair. It looks to him like his pet needed to be put in his place. 

"What do we say, pet?" Dick slapped his face with his cock, tempting Jason with the head of his cock getting close to his lips, but not enough for him to taste it.

"Please," Jason said the right answer but he closed his eyes. Bad, bad pet. 

Dick slapped him, this time with the palm of his hand, "you look at me when you're asking for my cock, pet."

Jason tried one more time, "please, let me suck your cock, I need it." He opened his mouth to make his point clear, he was just a needy pet. Poor thing. 

"Of course, you do, filthy thing," Dick chuckled and Jason moaned instead of complaining, he liked it being degraded this way. And Dick was happy to spoil him, it was intoxicating to see how well the Red Hood submitted to Dick’s demands. You know what they said, badass in the streets, pillow princess in the sheets.

With one thrust, Dick buried himself into Jason's mouth, giving him no time to get used to. Jason choked on Dick's stupidly huge cock. Not that his Little Wing minded, Dick knew well how much Jason enjoyed choking on his hard length, blocking his air, as his mouth stretched around his girth.

Dick thrust his cock with slow motion, he wanted Jason’s ass but he didn't have lube, so Jason's spit would have to do it. Besides, he wouldn’t lose an opportunity to see Jason’s lips wrapped around his cock. He looked at him with tears in his eyes and lost in the feeling of feeling full as he hummed around Dick's cock.

"That's it," Dick pulled out as Jason whined, looking for more with his tongue. He was such a greedy pet. With his sinful lips, he leaned to Dick’s cock sucked the head, licking the precum. "So eager," Dick smiled fondly and kissed him, tasting himself mixed with Jason's spit.

Another day, Dick would take his time and wrecked Jason slower, melting him into nothing but a whiny, needy cockslut. Today, it wasn’t that day. Today, Dick wanted it fast. 

"On your hands and knees, pet," Jason obeyed fast like the greedy pet he was, waiting for Dick in the centre of the bed.

It was then that Dick heard the nearly inaudible of _someone,_ who thought he had been successfully hiding. Damian thought he was sneaky but both Dick and Jason had more experience and they could both feel his presence, hiding in the closet as he watched through a little hole. If Damian wanted a show, Dick was going to give him a show and more.

"No, on the carpet; dirty pets are not only allowed in the bed," Dick smacked his ass twice and then squeezed it, "move!"

As expected, Jason was a smart pet and he got on his hands and knees in front of the closet. "Good," Dick praised him as he fucked Jason with the butt plug. Slow thrusts that Jason searched for with his hips, as he shamelessly asked for more. 

"You are such a good pet, Jay," Dick glimpsed at the hole in the closet, in which he could now see Damian's eye.

"Please, please, fuck me, Master," Jason begged, his neglected cock hanged between his legs but he wasn't allowed to touch himself without permission, truth to be told, Dick rarely permitted him to touch it. Dick said he owned him in full body. He got to choose when Jason was allowed to come, and Jason had nothing to say against those facts.

"Why would I fuck a filthy bitch like you?" Dick chuckled smugly, thrusting harder the plug, in and out of Jason's tight ass. "Isn't this enough for you, pet?"

"No, Master, too small, I need your huge cock, please," Jason squirmed and Dick could tell he was crying. Jason needed him inside _that_ much, he was a cock addict and Dick was glad to deliver. Nothing was better for Dick's ears than Jason's voice begging for him to get fucked.

"Alright," Dick pulled out the plug and tossed it aside, leaving Jason's hole empty and clenching, looking for something to be filled. "With one condition, though."

"Anything, Master," Jason pleaded.

"Oh, pet, _darling_ ," Dick's tone was vicious, high on the adrenaline rush he got seeing the Red Hood on his knees for him. "I know you would do _anything_ for my cock." Dick wasn't waiting for an answer but Jason was too gone and whispered in a low voice, "yes, Master."

Dick was shocked by how quick Jason felt into his subzone that he didn't gather the patience for his next move. "Get out of the closet, Damian," he opened one door of the double door old closet. "You wanna watch? Then watch."

Damian glimpsed at him and then at Jason's flustered face, who was panting with an open mouth, deep in his happy zone to give a fuck of what was happening. Then Damian followed Dick with his gaze, who positioned behind Jason. Dick pushed Jason's face and back to the carpet, keeping his ass in the air on full display for Dick to use.

"Watch how fucking good this bitch is for me," Dick dived with one thrust into Jason, making him moan and cry, or something in between. The way his hips moved was merciless, thrusting deep and rough into Jason's pinky hole.

From where Damian was sitting, he looked in awe at how Dick moved with abandon into Jason, throwing his head back to dissimulate how affected he was by fucking Jason. And the way Jason submitted to Dick's cock, as if Jason didn't belong anywhere else but here, spread for Dick to use and fuck whenever he wanted. It made him want to trade places with Jason, he could too, he could take Dick's cock as well.

Dick saw the flush on the kid's cheeks, he knew what thoughts were running through his mind but it wasn't time to act on them yet. His beloved pet needed him, he had been so good, wearing his plug all day for him.

"Dick, AAH!" Jason screamed as Dick kneeled to get a better angle and hit Jason's prostate, over and over again.

"Yes, pet, baby, come for me," Dick praised him as he quickened his pace, he was too close, he wasn't going to last, "show Damian what a good pet you are."

Jason whined and let himself go, he was good, such a good pet and good pets came only by their Masters fucking into their ass. He could be so good, so he clenched his ass even tighter around Dick’s cock, sucking it in. The tightness and friction were too much for both, as they came together in unison.

Jason groaned as Dick fell onto him, pushing him to lay down onto the carpet.

"Fuck, we did that," Dick added out of breath. It was rare for both to come at the same time since Dick preferred to turn Jason into a puddle of cries and moans before getting his release.

"Did you like the show, Dami?" Dick laughed and Jason snorted, Dick could be a dangerous menace.

"The slut is blushing," Jason added casually, his head resting on his shoulder. "Bet, he wetted his panties," and then Jason smirked devilishly at Damian, startling the kid. "What if you fuck his pussy? I'd volunteer but I'm too gay for that," they both laughed and high-fived as if Damian hadn't been standing right there, watching their interactions in complete awe.

Dick stopped laughing and stared at Damian with a serious face, "would you like that? want me to fuck your pussy, Damian?" The boy's voice was out of service by the shock of the show, probably, but he nodded eagerly.

"I knew it! This brat just wanted to get into your pants, fucking slut," Jason said annoyed, not as angry as other days in which Damian made him see red in jealousy. The soothing post-orgasmic effect worked wonders to relax him.

"Tsk, Jason, we are Robins and sort of brothers, sharing is what we do, we share legacies, father figure and we fuck, isn't it beautiful?" Dick said mocking the irony of their lives.

"You're fucking clown, Dick," Jason sliding down his thighs. He made a very filthy picture. For some reason, instead of disgust, Damian felt his pussy getting wetter by the thought of being in Jason’s place. 

"Lay down on your back, babe," Dick smiled and grasped a hand on his waist, possessively. Damian saw Jason relaxed as Dick put a pillow underneath his head. It felt more intimate than the sex, and it suddenly made him like an outsider.

"Are these okay or should I take them off?" Dick pulled the silver chain a little, making Jason grimace and moan. The line among pain and pleasure was rather invisible in Jason's mind, and if both could combine, it was for the best.

"Keep them, I--" Jason hesitated to say what was next, so Dick encouraged him by pulling a little harder on the chain.

"Use your words, Jaybird, I can't read your mind," Dick squeezed one of Jason's nipples, who moaned, feeling his cock waking up again with interest.

"I like it, keep them," Jason said, blushing and lowering his eyes. And Dick kissed him, murmuring "my sweet bird," on top of his lips. It was audible enough for Jason to hear but not for Damian.

"Damian, come here," Dick gestured for Damian to come closer, "take off your clothes and stand here, between Jason's legs." The boy obeyed, still speechless and nervous as Jason raised an eyebrow at Dick, mildly struck at how easy he was bossing Damian around. Although the brat was obedient when it came to Dick, Jason wouldn't have believed Damian was that submissive. But then again, Dick had that effect on others that made them follow his orders, even if they were obnoxious.

"Should I--" do something? Jason wondered if it was necessary, considering that the brat was acting docile.

"No, stay there," Dick dismissed him with a hand gesture as he watched Damian getting out of his clothes. Jason recognized the lewd hunger on his eyes, whatever plan Dick had, it was going to be good.

"Good," Dick praised, eyeing up and down Damian's body, even Jason agreed with a nod. The brat wasn't a kid at all, though he was small in comparison with Dick and Jason, he had tight hips and small tits that he often hid with a binder. Jason wasn't into vaginas, but if Dick wanted to fuck the brat, he was okay with it as long as he could watch.

"Yeah, you are not that ugly, brat," Jason said with a smug on his face.

"Shut up, Jason! I am--"

"Shh," Dick covered the kid's mouth with his hand. "You want to join? Fine, but don't talk unless it's to ask for more, understood?" Damian nodded and Dick released his mouth.

"Good boy," Dick said as he squeezed Damian's little breasts, gloating at Damian's little moans. Dick inspected his ass too, smacking him and seeing how reddish Damian’s ass could get. 

"Dog," Jason added his commentary as he watched his boyfriend rub his cock on Damian's ass. "Just don't get too much fun without me."

"Oh, don't worry, babe, I have a reserved spot for you," Dick blew him a kiss and bent Damian's half body on the bed. "He's gonna suck you off, to pay for his bad deeds and I'm gonna screw his cunt." It was the only warning Damian got, as Dick grabbed his head and pushed him into Jason's cock.

"Fuck, Dick, it’s warm," Jason startled and the relaxed, enjoying the wetness of Damian’s mouth. 

Dick laughed, and winked at Jason, "see? way ahead of you."

"Fuck it," Jason as he started thrusting into Damian's warm mouth. It was good, soft and wet. Jason was really good at sucking cock, he was a cockslut by born and he could recognize another one. "Let's train him, he's gonna be a pro." They laughed as Damian choked on Jason's cock, but he didn't stop. Damian sucked in his cock as if it were his favourite lollipop.

Dick ran his fingers through Damian's slit, wet and swollen folds met him. Damian was more than ready to take him. If he had more self-control, he would take his time to eat him out, but the raging desire he had been keeping at bay took over, so he pushed in one thrust all his cock into Damian’s virgin cunt.

"Damn it, he's tight," it was even better than Dick had imagined, Damian's cunt fitted him perfectly, taking all of him. 

"Hey," a jealous Jason intervened with a pout on his face.

"Babe, no one is as tight and good as you," Dick leaned in to kiss Jason, non-stopping the pace of his hips fucking into Damian.

As Jason kissed Dick back, he ignored Damian, all he needed was Dick's sweet mouth kissing him to feel elated. Between breaths, Dick broke the kiss and grasped Damian's head, fucking the kid’s mouth with Jason's cock as he fucked his cunt with his cock. 

"Ever the multitasker," Jason teased, feeling close to the edge. Sometimes he hated the brat, and he was still mad at him, so the brat wouldn’t get compliments for him. However, he had to admit that he was a good cocksucker.

"Just want to--" Dick's words came out as a low grunt, "damn, make you feel good, Jay." It was too much, Dick let go of Damian's head and grasped the kid’s hips to keep him steady as he buried his cock into Damian's cunt with a punishing pace. He was so close as his hips moved erratically. 

Dick released one of his hands to touch Damian's clit, it was swollen and neglected. Dick could make him wait or he could punish him and deny him his orgasm. He deserved it, he had been naughty and a bastard to Jason. But it was Damian’s first time, he couldn’t that hard on him. So Dick took his clit with two fingers and frotted it, "come for me, Dami." Damian choked with Jason's cock on his mouth and the overstimulation he was getting from Dick, closing his eyes as he came with shaking legs. 

"Good, Dami," Dick said as continued fucking Damian through his orgasm.

"Close?" Jason checked with him.

"Go ahead," Dick gestured for Jason to keep on fucking Damian's mouth as he kept on fucking Damian’s tight cunt.

It was Jason’s chance to punish the brat. He entwined his fingers with Damian's hair pulled hard, gaining a raspy cry from Damian’s abused throat. Jason smirked darkly and shut him up with his cock, fucking him without delicacy and remorse. 

A few more thrusts and Dick was done, emptying his seed inside Damian. And Jason, whose big grin spoke for itself of how much he enjoyed choking Damian on his cock, came into Damian's mouth.

The three fell in the bed, falling asleep together.

*** * ***

"Hey, there," Dick kissed the back of Jason's head, smelling the scent of Jason’s herbal shampoo. "You are awake."

Jason hummed in reply.

"Did you like it?" Dick asked with curiosity, playing with Jason's hair.

"You arranged it, didn't you?" Jason looked back at him, "you are a different type of menace."

"Your favourite type, Jaybird," Dick chuckled and kissed Jason's soft lips. He embraced him with his arms and kept him closer as Dick usually after sex. Only that this time, he pulled Damian's body closer to them and he embraced the two of them. "I'm glad we fixed our differences."

"Oh, no, no, Dick, this brat owns me a life-time of blowjobs if he wants my forgiveness," Jason added in his "I _won't change my mind"_ tone.

"It's fine with me, Little Wing," Dick smiled and close his eyes to go back to sleep.

Wicker times will be waiting for them for sure, he will have a blast, corrupting his two little Robins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Niullium, thanks!  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art]You asked for it, then we played it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080092) by [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999)




End file.
